Jori Collection
by PuppiesWearingSunglasses
Summary: A selection of Jori one-stots/three shots. Friendships & Relationships formed. Some may involved personal issues such as Depression, Self-Harm and Suicide. Rating will change for each story.
1. Secret

"Hey ba-Vega" Jade beings before stopping herself.

"Yeah, hey Jade" Tori mutters, staring at her notebook. Jade places herself next to Tori - making sure to leave quite a gap.

"What did you say?" Beck asked, his eyes wide.

"Hey Vega"

"Yeah" Tori asks, not looking up from her notebook.

"Not talking to you" Jade pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Well" Tori gasped. Tori didn't look up but instead carried on writing in her notebook.

"No" Beck said. "Before you said that you said something else" Jade glared at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything else"

"Guys, didn't Jade say something else before"

"Yep" Andre and Robbie said at the same time. Beck looked at Cat who said nothing.

"Cat, didn't Jade say something else before?" Beck asked.

Cat played with her hair and looked over and Jade who shook her head.

"Nope" Cat stated, smiling sweetly.

Cat stood up from her seat and sat down next to Jade. She nudged Jade in the ribs - causing her to move closer to Tori.

"CAT!" Jade shouted.

"Whatty?" Cat asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting by my bestest friend"

"And you really just had to nudge me into Vega?"

"Yep"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked over at Tori to see her still writing in her nootebook. Jade huffed and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Jade" Tori breathed staring at Jade. Jade stopped drumming her fingers.

"Thank you" Tori said, looking back at her notebook. Jade sighed loudly.

"Jade" Tori said, looking at her again. Jade sighed quietly.

"Thank you" Tori said. Jade began to hum under her breath.

Tori whipped her head round and stared at Jade.

"Jade, please" Tori whined.

"Sorry" Jade apologised. Jade sat in silence while the others chatted and Tori carried on writing in her notebook.

"Jadey..." Cat said.

"Don't call me that" Jade snapped, cutting Cat off. Cat squeaked and leaned into Andre in fear.

"Don't scare her" Tori said, placing her hand on Jades thigh. She moved her thumb in a circular notion; trying to cm Jade down.

"Don't tell me what to do" Jade snapped. Tori sighed.

"Why do you always act like this?" Tori asked. Jade looked at Tori who seemed to be paying more attention to whatever she was writing then Jade.

"Always act like what?" Jade snarled, clenching her fists. Tori carried on rubbin lazy circles with her thumb on Jades thigh.

"Like a Gank" Tori replied, still writing the the notebook. Jade tensed up.

"Oh" she growled, pushing Tori's hand off her lap. Jade sighed and Tori turned to face her.

"What'd I say?" Tori asked, putting her pen down and facing Jade.

"Seriously ba-Vega" Jade corrected yet again.

"See. There you go again" Beck stated, crossing his arms and looking at the two girls.

"Shut it Oliver" Jade snapped.

"Don't snap at him" Tori said.

"Quit telling me what to do"

"Quit being so obnoxious" Tori snapped.

"Oh" Jade breathed. Tori picked up her pen and started to write in her notebook. Jade turned towards Cat.

"One time my brother got his head stuck in -" Cat rambled.

"NO" Jade shrieked. Cat leaned into Andre and he put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Lil' red" he hushed. Tori placed her hand on Jade's thigh and started to use her thumb to caress circles and try to calm her down, again.

"Jadey, calm down" Tori mumbled, writing in her notebook.

"Sorry"

"wh - Did - Wh" Beck stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jade smirked.

"I don't have his tongue" Cat stated, confused at Jade's comment. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Did Tori just call you 'Jadey'?" Andre asked.

"Don't call me that" Jade snapped. Andre grabbed his bag and jumped up.

"Erm... I'm gonna go..." Andre said, rushing off.

"She did call you 'Jadey' though" Robbie piped in.

"I swear, if someone calls me that one more time, I will take my scissors and shove them right up their -" Tori shoved her hand over Jade's mouth; cutting her off from finishing her sentance.

"You gonna calm down?" Tori asked. Jade nodded and Tori removed her hand from Jade's mouth.

"What you writing Tori?" Robbie asked.

"A song" Tori replied, not looking up from her notebook.

"Let me read it" Jade said, trying to take Tori's notebook off of the table.

"Nope" Tori said, slamming her notebook shut and shoving it in her bag.

"What?!" Jade shrieked. "Why can't I see?" Jade asked.

"I'm preforming it soon" Tori stated.

"When you preforming it?" Beck asked.

"Lunch time" Tori smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"Yay. The bells singing" Cat cheered, jumping up from her seat and running off.

"I'll see you guys later" Tori said.

"We've got Sikowitz though" Robbie said, confused.

"Yeah. I just gotta go and see Kris about my song first" Tori said. "I'll meet you guys in Sikowitz's" Tori said, walking in the opposite direction. The guys started to walk towards Sikowitz's classroom. Beck stopped walking and turned round to find Jade still standing where she had been before, watching Tori walk away.

"You coming?" Beck called over to Jade. Jade took a deep breath and turned around to face Beck.

"Yeah" she replied walking past him and towards Sikowitz's. Beck looked at Jade then towards Tori. He had no idea what is happening between them two but all he did know was that he is going to find out what's happening between them two.

"Either of you two seen Tori?" Jade asked Beck and Andre as they sat down at the table.

"Not since this morning" Beck answered, picking up his taco and taking a bite.

"I was with her and Kris all morning" Andre replied, shoving some fries in his mouth.

"Why were you guys with Kris all morning?" Jade asked.

"Helping Tori finish her song and rehearsing it with her" Andre replied casually. Jade was about to speak when Andre cut in. "Damn. I really have to go guys. Gotta be at the podium to preform" Andre said, rushing off.

"Hi hi" Cat cheered, sitting down next to Jade with Robbie in tow.

"Where's Andre rushing off to?" Robbie asked.

"Podium" Beck replied.

"He preforming?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. Helping Tori preform, I think" Beck said. Robbie nodded and started talking to Cat. Jade sat there, listening to their conversation. Cat was yet again talking about something weird her brother done.

"So..." Beck started. Jade turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You like Tori" he stated, smirking.

"W-What?!" she stuttered. "Me and Vega? No way"

"Oh come on, give up the act" Beck smiled.

"What act?" Jade asked. "There is no act"

"Come on. You like her and you know it" By now Jade could feel Robbie and Cat looking at her. She could feel all three of their eyes staring at her.

"I do NOT like Vega" Jade screeched.

"But Jadey..." Cat started.

"NO!" Jade shouted, cutting Cat off.

"Just admit it" Beck said, leaning on his elbows with his hands supporting his chin.

"I am NOT admitting anything" Jade said.

"But you do like her?" Beck asked. Jade thought for a second.

"No. I do not like Vega"

"Yes you do" he cheered.

"Beck. Did you not just hear me? I said I do not -" Jade started.

"I know what you said" Beck started. Jade crossed her arms.

"Then why do you keep saying I like her?" Jade question, glaring at Beck. Beck sat up straight.

"Because you had to think about your answer. That means you do like her, or at least you had to think about it" Beck stated, smirking.

"No it doesn't" Jade stated.

"Yes it does"

"Get it into your head that I DO NOT like Vega"

"Shh" Cat shushed. "Tori's on" she squealed, looking up at the podium. Jade turned her body towards the podium an watched. So far her and Tori hiding their relationship wasn't going so well. They just had to work harder at hiding it. Jade couldn't remember why they decided to hide it, but they did and she respected their decision.

"Hey guys" Tori said into the microphone, a huge smile on her face. "This is a song I wrote for..." Tori started.

"For a special someone" Andre smirked. Tori playfully punched him in the arm.

"Dude" she exclaimed. The whole cafe errupted in laughter. Tori's face turned bright red.

"Let's just sing Chica" Andre said. The band behind started to play and Tori moved her hips to the music, getting lost in it.

**Tori  
**I_ love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_

Tori's eyes fell on Jade. She noticed a small smile tugging on the dark haired girl lips.

**Andre (Tori)**  
_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_  
_Do my singing in the shower_  
_Picking petals off of flowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_  
_I ain't a player, I just..._

Andre had spent the whole morning trying to work out who Tori had written the song about. Who had inspired her to write it? Who did she love that much that she had to tell the world? As far as Andre knew Tori was single. He had no idea she liked someone. This song made it sound more like she's dating someone - a girl in fact - and that she is absolutely head-over-heels in love with this girl.

**Tori**  
_You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

Tori kept her eyes on Jade while still moving her hips to the beat. She could feel Andre's eyes on her but she was too lost in the song to care. She couldn't help the smile formed on her lips as she kept eye contact with Jade.

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need, from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

Andre kept his eyes on Tori. He had no idea who the song was dedicated to. Who the hell was Tori Vega in love with? Why didn't she tell him she was dating someone and was in love with them? He was her best friend, doesn't he deserve to know things like this?

**Tori (Andre)**  
_So don't you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got a bad one, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_  
_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

Jade and Tori kept their eyes locked; neither of them wanting to ruin the special moment. Tori had been stressing all day about the song. A million question had ran through her head. Will she like it? Will she hate it? Will it scare her away? Will it bring them closer together? Will people know who it's written for? Will Jade and her relationship become public? But at this moment Tori forgot all of her worries and focused on preforming the song to the girl she loves.

**Tori (Andre)  
**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_When you put your lips on mine_  
_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_  
_Cause girl I know just what you like_  
_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

**Tori (Andre)**  
_So don't you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got a bad one, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_  
_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

Andre couldn't work out who the song was about. No matter how hard he tried to work it out he couldn't. All he knew was that it was about a girl. Tori loved a girl and he was okay with that. In no way at all was he homophobic. Not only was Tori, his best friend, declaring her love in front of the whole school but she was also coming out as liking girls. He doesn't even think she realises that part.

**Andre**  
_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_  
_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_So you're sleeping in mine_  
_Come and watch a movie with me,_  
_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you,_  
_I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_

Andre knew that whoever this girl is, they must be pretty special to Tori. Whoever it is he'll support Tori. He also knew that Tori was definitely in a relationship with this girl and probably has been for a while. The way she was talking about their relationship he knew it was definitely serious.

**Tori (Andre)**  
_So don't you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got a bad one, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_  
_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

Jade and Tori kept their eyes on each other; neither of them looking away once. Little did either girl know that Beck and Andre had both noticed this. Both boys noticed the way the girl were staring and smiling. It would take an idiot to not know what was going on. It was a love song. Tori loved a girl and had dedicated the song to 'someone special'. Neither girl could keep their eyes off of each other and they both had a huge smile plastered on their faces. You do the maths.

_I love the way (I love the way)_  
_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_  
_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**  
**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, the way I love you!_

When the music stopped and the preformance was over the crowd cheered. Tori stopped staring at Jade and turned to Andre. He had a huge smile on his face and opened his arms towards his best friend. She opened her arms and hugged him tightly.

"You really love her, dont you?" Andre whisped into Tori ear. He felt Tori tense up and pull away from him.

"W-What are you talking about?" She stuttered, looking nervous.

"You love Jade" Andre stated, looking Tori in the eye.

"Wh-Why would you say that?" she asked nervously again.

"Come on Tor. You was basically undressing each other with your eyes during that preformance. You never took your eyes off her once" Tori played with her fingers while keeping her eyes on the ground. "Come on Tori, you can't deny it. Why didn't you just tell me you two were dating?"

"I was scared. We didn't want people to judge us just because we're both girls" Tori revealed. Andre walked forward and hugged her. She layed her head in his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"How long?"

"4 months" Andre pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes.

"Four months" he said astonished.

"Yeah" she smiled shyly.

"I'm happy for you Tor. As long as she makes you happy I'll support you"

"Thanks. We better be getting back to the others" Tori said, walking down the podium stairs. Andre followed behind her.

"When you gonna tell the others?" Andre asked, walking behind her. Tori came to a halt and turned around to face Andre.

"I'm not" she said, no emotion in her voice or displayed on her face.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell everyone?" Andre asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not telling everyone" Tori stated.

"What? Why?"

"Can you just leave it?"

"Tori"

"Andre, please..."

"Fine" Andre said, walking off towards the table where all their friends were.

"Oh my gosh Tori. That was great" Cat cheered, pulling the young brunette to sit between Jade and her. Tori felt Jade place her hand on her thigh. A small smile found its way onto Toris face.

"So. Who's the lucky girl?" Beck asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to date Vega?" Jade smirked.

"Hey"

"I love you really" A smile formed on Jade's lips. A silence surrounded the table - not a sound could be heard from any of them.

"What did you say?" Tori asked astonished. Silence surrounded the table once more. Jade's facial expression changed from a look of love and happiness to a look of shock and horror. She leaped up from the chair and stormed off - not even looking over her shoulder once. Tori jumped up automatically.. She leapt into action and chased after Jade.

"Jade. Wait up" Tori shouted.

"They are so dating" Beck smirked. A series of "Totally", "Yep" and "Yuperooni" filled the table.


	2. Illness

"I've got soup" Tori cheered, lifting up the can of chicken soup she was holding.

"What do you want?" Jade snapped.

"I've come to look after you"

"Why?"

"Because I heard you were ill"

"I don't need looking after" Jade sighed, clutching onto the door.

"It looks like you can hardly stand" Tori observed.

"I'm fine" Jade replied, trying to shut the door.

"Just let me in Jade"

"No"

"Just let me make you some soup and then i'll leave" Tori reasoned.

"Fine, but thats it" Jade gave up, leaving the door and stumbling over to the sofa. Tori entered and shut the door behind her. Walking towards the kitchen she noticed Jade laying on the sofa with her eyes closed.

"Go upstairs. I'll bring it up then you can sleep" Tori said, grabbing a saucepan and placing it on the stove.

"I don't need your help Vega"

"Just do it" Tori snapped. Jade sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to my room because I want to" She muttered, climbing the stairs. Tori rolled her eyes and proceeded to pour the soup into the saucepan. After about 10 minutes the soup was done and poured into a bowl. Tori grabbed the bowl of soup, a spoon and a cup of coffee - black, two sugars - and placed them on a tray before making her way up to Jades room. Tori had only ever been in Jades room once before so the jars filled with weird things that were scattered around the room didn't really disturb her as much as last time. Looking over to the bed she noticed a sleeping Jade curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Tori's heart swelled and her lips twitched upwards into a smile. Placing the tray on the bedside table, Tori leaned over the bed and shock Jade gently trying to wake her up. Nothing.

"Jade" Tori shouted, shaking the sleeping girl rougher.

"What?!" Jade shrieked, grabbing a pair of scissors from under her pillow and thrusting them in Tori's direction. Tori jumped back and shrieked, falling off the bed and onto the floor with a bump.

"Ouch" Tori moaned, rubbing her elbow.

"Vega" Jade scowled.

"Jade. Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try to kill me" Tori shrieked.

"I wouldn't have killed you" Jade said. "Stop being dramatic"

"Why thanks. That's nice to know" Tori replied, sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making soup"

"Where is it?"

"There" Tori replied, pointing to the tray on the bedside table. Jade gabbed the coffee and gulped it down - ignoring the burning sensation she felt in her throat. She put the cup back down and grabbed the bowl of soup and spoon. Tori layed down on her next to Jade. Once Jade had finished eating she placed the empty bowl and the spoon on the tray beside her. She layed down on her back and sighed.

"You can go now Vega"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere?" Jade asked, turning to face her.

"I mean what I say. I'm not leaving you. You're ill and I'm not going to leave you alone"

"I'm fine" Jade said.

"You sure?" Tori asked, not sounding too sure.

"I'm absolutely fine Vega" Jade insisted.

"Okay, I'll go but I'll come and see you tomorrow"

"Okay Vega. I'll be fine"

"Just call me if you need me"

"Stop worrying"

"Just make sure you call me if you ne-" Tori started but was cut off by Jade running from her room into the bathroom. Tori could hear Jade vommiting.

"Jade. Are you okay?" Troi asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Jade replied through gagging. Tori walked into the room to find Jade on her knees in front of the toilet. Her hands were clutching the side of it as she emptied out the contents of her stomach. Tori walked forward and kneeled down beside her, grabbing her hair and moving it out of the way. After a couple more minutes Jade stopped gagging and sat back with her back against the wall. Tori moved to sit behind her and eloped her in a hug. She stroked her hair.

"You feeling better?" Tori asked, letting Jade go.

"I think so" Jade said. Tori wiped Jades forehead of the sweat that had formed.

"Let's get you back to bed" Troi said, sanding up and reached her arm out - her palm facing upwards. Jade reached out and clutched her hand, hauling herself up. Tori wrapped her arm around Jade's waist and supported her until she was laying back on her bed.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna sleep now" Jade replied, yawning.

"I'm going to go now but I'll come and check on you in the morning" Tori promised walking towards the bedroom door.

"Wait" Tori turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me for the night?" Jade whispered.

"Sure." Her lips twitched up into a smile.

"Thanks"

"Can I borrow some sweats then?" Tori asked.

"Bottom drawer" Jade said, laying on her back. Tori opened the drawer and grabbed an old Beatles band T-shirt and some black sweats. She peeled her clothes off and slipped into the more comfortable ones. Jade's eyes were drawn to the young half-latinas body as she removed the clothes and stepped into the new ones. Tori walked towards the light switch before switching the light off and climbing under the covers next to Jade. Both girls layed in silence, neither of them wanting to sleep.

"Thanks" Jade whispered.

"For what?"

"For helping me today"

"It's fine, just get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning"

"Can I ask you something?" Jade asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can we cuddle?" Jade asked. Tori didn't reply. Jade was unable to see the smile on the young latinas face in the darkness. "It helps me sleep" she revealed.

"Course" Tori smiled. She layed her left arm towards Jade. Jade scooted across the bed and layed against Tori. Her head was on the young girls chest and her arm was drapped across her her waist. Tori wrapped her arm and around the goths waist and pulled her closer.

"Night Jade"

"Night Vega"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not sure if this is any good but I spent a couple of hours on this. I wasn't sure whether I should have made this a Jori friendship or relationship so I stuck with staying inbetween. Either it could be that thy're just being friendsly or theirs deeper feelings then they're admitting. You choose. Also I meant to update this at like 1am this morning but it wouldn't let me :( Anyway... Bye :)**


	3. Questions

"I'm bored" Tori whined. Jade glared at her, squinting. "How long till it's over?" she asked, looking hopeful at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes. "About 45 minutes" she replied. "Can we - " Tori asked. Jade cut her off. "No" "But you don't know what I was gonna ask" Tori whined, again. "You were gonna ask to play a game, weren't you" Jade stated, not taking her eyes away from the movie playing on the TV. "N-No" Tori stuttered. "Vega" Jade said. "Fine. I was. Can we play a game?" Tori asked hopefully. "No" Jade shouted. "Please?" Tori begged. Jade glared at her again and used the remote to pause the film. "Fine" Jade huffed. "What do you want to play Vega?" "Lets play... 20 questions" she squeeled, smiling. "Really babe?" Jade asked, sighing. "Yeah. Come on Jadey, it will be fun" Tori squeeled. "No. Don't call me that" Jade snapped. Tori pouted, using puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but I'm first and we only do ten questions" Jade reasoned. "Deal"

Question One (Jade)

"What is the main thing I do that scares you?" Jade asked.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah" Jade said.

"Uhh... probably the fact that you have a pair of scissors on you at all times" Tori said, shuddering.

"How is that scary?"

"You might try to stab me again"

"When did I try to stab you?" Jade asked, sounding confussed.

"Remeber that time you had the flu and I came round..."

"Oh yeah. Err... sorry about that baby"

"It's fine babe"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not, babe?"

"I don't like pet names" Jade stated, frowning.

"So you can call me baby but I can't call you anything other than Jade?!"

"Yep"

...

Question One (Tori)

"Who's your favourite singer?" Tori asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nickelback"

"That was quick"

"It's an easy answer"

"Wait, I said singer not band..."

"..."

"Come on Jade. Favourite singer"

"Really?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes"

"Fine"

"..."

"Kelly Clarkson"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that Vega?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nope" Tori said, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

...

Question Two (Jade)

"When did you realise that you're gay?"

"Oh. Erm..."

"Spit it out"

"I actually don't know. I've only every liked one girl and that's you"

"Really?" Jade asked, suprised.

"Well... yeah" Tori blushed. Jade leaned forward and captured Tori's lips in a slow meaningful kiss.

"I better be the only girl you ever like" Jade mumbled before capturing Tori in another kiss. Tori pulled away and placed her forehead against Jade's.

"You will be" Tori smiled.

"..."

Question Two (Tori)

"Would you get a tattoo?"

"That's your question?" Jade asked amused.

"Yes it is. Now answer it"

"I already have one"

"Other than the star"

"Yeah, probably"

"Really?" Tori asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Uh-huh"

"..."

Question Three (Jade)

"Who was your first?"

"Time?"

"No. The first person you ate ice-cream with" Jade replied sarcastically.

"..."

"Tor"

"..."

"Babe?"

"I'mkindofavirgin" Tori mumbled, looking at her lap.

"What?" Jade asked, leaning closer to Tori.

"I'm kind of a virgin" Tori whispered.

"Oh..."

"..."

"Babe"

"..."

"Look at me" Jade whispered, putting her index finger under her chin and lifting her face to look at her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. To be truthful I'm happy that you haven't had sex yet"

"Why?"

"Because then I can be your first" Jade smirked, brushing her lips against Tori's.

"..."

"Your turn babe" Jade smirked.

Question Three (Tori)

"Why did it take you so long to ask me out?"

"What?"

"You knew I liked you - you said it yourself - so why did it take you so long?"

"Because I didn't want to admit that I liked a goody-goody like you"

"Hey" Tori said, slapping Jade on her arm.

"Sorry babe" Jade joked.

"Now, tell me the truth"

"That is the truth"

"Jade..."

"Fine. The truth is... Iwasscaredthatyouwouldlaughinmyface" Jade muttered.

"What was that?"

"I was scared that you would laugh in my face"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. It was just that I'm Jade West - the girl who isn't scared of anything and is a gank - and I'm in love with you - Tori Vega - the girl who's nice and kind and knows everyone's name. I'm cold hearted and you're not. How could I tell you how I felt; people would have just laughed at me and thought that I was pathetic. I was a gank to you and you had every right to use my feelings for you against me"

"And since when does Jade West care what other people think?" Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I admire you Jade"

"What? Why?"

"You've never been afraid to let people know how you feel. You speak your mind no matter how rude it is. You're strong willed. You might be a gank but you're my gank"

"I am not a gank"

"Yeah you are"

"Fine, I am but don't you dare tell anyone that I admitted it to you"

"Whatever you want" Tori smirked.

Question Four (Jade)

"Okay. Why did you break up with Danny?"

"What?"

"You remember when you kissed Danny while he was dating Cat and she didn't speak to you for like three days"

"...yeah..." Tori replied, shrinking back in her seat. Jade leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Tori's knee.

"Well when we first met Danny he said that you two dated but you broke up with him. Why?"

"I just didn't like him anymore"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"If that's true then why did you kiss him while he was dating Cat?"

"I don't know"

"Yeah you do..."

"I guess I still had some feelings left for him" Tori revealed.

"And now?" Jade questioned, her eyes filled with fear.

"Totally over him" Tori smiled.

"Good" Jade smirked.

Question Four (Tori)

"Who as the first person you told about your feelings for me"

"Beck" Jade replied instantly. Toris eyes widened in suprise. "Is it really that suprising?"

"No. It's just I didn't think that Beck - your ex-boyfriend - would have been the first person you told about your feelings for me"

"It was easiest to talk to him; no matter what it was"

"..."

Question Five (Jade)

"Can you give lap-dances?" Jade asked smirking.

"What?" Tori shouted.

"Can you give la-"

"I heard you the first time" Tori replied, cutting Jade off. "Why'd you ask that?"

"We're asking questions and that's one that I want an answer to"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Tori raised her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

"..."

Question Five (Tori)

"How many people have you kissed?"

"Three"

"Who?"

"Beck, Moose and You"

"You kissed Moose?"

"Yeah, the day of Tinkle-Aid"

"That's why you were both missing"

"No shit sherlock"

Question Six (Jade)

"How many people have you dated?"

"Four"

"Who?"

"Danny, Ryder, Steven and now You"

"And I better be your last"

"You will be" Tori reassured - pecking Jade on the lips.

Question Six (Tori)

"When will we come out to everyone?"

"Soon - not just yet - but soon"

Question Seven (Jade)

"When did you first start having feelings for me?"

"When I first met you"

"Even when I poured coffee on your head?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow.

"No not then, probably after the fight scene when you helped me get out of the detention"

"That was a fun night"

"It really was"

Question Seven (Tori)

"How did you and Beck first start going out?"

"It was junior year and he kept asking me. I must have shot him down about £0 times but he just wouldn't stop. It started to get really annoying so I decided to finally say yes - just to shut him up. We went out from then on but thats all in the past. You're the only person I want for the rest of my life Vega"

"I love you" Tori said, kissing Jade.

"I love you too Vega" Jade muttered against the young half-latinas lips.

"..."

Question Eight (Jade)

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"15"

"Danny?"

"Yep"

"Oh"

Question Eight (Tori)

"How old was you when you and Beck had sex for the first time?"

"17"

"I thought you were younger"

"No. I was too scared to. I wanted my first time to be special and with someone I love"

"And was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Was it special?"

"To be honest, no. I was starting to have feelings for you and I thought that if Beck and I had sex then it would bring us closer together and my feelinsg for you would go away"

"And it didn't work?"

"Of course not. If it did I'd still be with Beck and we'd have never happened"

"Does Beck know?"

"Does Beck know what?"

"That you slept with him because you wanted to forget about me?"

"Yeah. I told him straight after and that's when we decided to break up and he helped me get you" Jeade smiled.

"That's actually quite sweet babe"

"Shut it Vega"

"Yeah yeah"

Question Nine (Jade)

"What was Sherwood like?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Sherwood - What was it like? You went there before you came HA but you never spoke about old friends"

"It was okay but I didn't really have many friends there. People didn't really like me"

"I never knew"

"I didn't want people to know. It's in the past"

"You're okay now?"

"Of course i am. I have you and the others. I have great friends now - I don't need Sherwood"

"You'll always have me" Jade whispered against Toris ear.

Question Nine (Tori)

"Are you annoyed with me?"

"No. Why the hell would I be annoyed with you?"

"Because we haven't had sex yet"

"Tori. I'm not annoyed with you. When it happens, it happens, I'm in no rush"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"..."

Question Ten (Jade)

"Can we tell Cat?"

"You wanna?"

"Yeah - I mean, it's Cat; she's my best friend"

"I'm fine with that"

"So we'll tell her?"

"Of course"

"I'll call her later" Jade said.

Question Ten (Tori)

"Love me?"

"Of course I love you Tori" Jade replied, hugging the girl.

"No. Make love to me?"

"You wanna?"

"yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm ready"

"Lets go then" Jade said jumping off the couch and pulling Tori up with her.

"Someone can't wait"

"Hurry up and get upstairs before I have to jump youn rigt here on the couch"

"I'm coming" Tori replied rolling her eyes and running up the stairs behind the young Goth.


	4. The beginning

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. I've been busy with exams but theyre all over now and I broke my laptop so I haven't been able to update so I'm spending this weekend doing as much as I can as I have no homework and A LOT of free time :) Thank you for the guest review I got for giving me this idea of doing a prequel/sequel for Jori begins. If you'd like to PM me it'd be appreciated as I would love to be able to thank you personally. Also, thanks to everyone who has favourite and/or followed me as an author or any of my stories. Thank you for even reading them. It's a great feeling to know that people actually read what I write and update, even if some don't. Also, If you guys would like to help me with ideas on other shots I could write for this please feel free to leave a review or PM me :) If you want me to update on a certain day each week or just whenever I get the chance also let me know. Thanks :) Anyway guys, if I kept typing I'll end up rambling (even though I have already rambled... whoops). I hope you guys enjoy this update :) byez. **

"Hey Jade. Can -"

"What?" Jade shouts, spinning round to face me. She looks like she could stab anyone with her scissors at any moment and that person would most likely end up being me.

"Someone's in a bad mood" I mutter. I wonder what's up with her - she's never this much of a gank before class has even started.

"What the hell do you want Vega?"

"Don't bother" I mumble, turning round to close my locker.

"Yeah. Whatever" Jade snaps, turning round 180 degrees and storming off. My gaze falls to Jades hips. I am almost certain the Jade sways her hips way more when she knows that I'm looking - well that's what I want to believe anyway. Why would Jade do that though? Why would Jade like someone like me? She hates me. My gaze stays on Jade who was angrily throwing books in her locker.

"Hi hi" came a voice. "Tori" Cat said, waving her hand in front of my face. I whip my head round.

"Yeah? Oh. Hi Cat" I reply, recognizing the small red-headed girl standing in front of me.

"Why were you staring at Jadey?" Cat asks, innocently.

"I wasn't staring at Jade." I could feel my cheeks burning. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Whatever you say" Cat smirks, winking several times. I hate it when she does that.

"Stop winking" I plead. I just want her to stop going on. "I don't like Jade"

"I'll keep your dirty little secret." Cat winks again. I can't take it.

"Who's got a dirty little secret?" Jade asks, walking up behind Cat.

"Tori" Cat chirps.

"There is no secret" I insist. I do not need Jade kowing

"Of course there isn't Vega" Jade smirked.

"There isn't" I insist again.

"What you girls talking about?" Andre asks, walking towards us along with Beck and Robbie.

"Vega's got a secret" Jade smirks.

"A dirty little secret" Cat adds, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you now?" Andre muses

"I don't have a secret" I moan, frustrated.

"She was staring at Jade" Cat reveals, smiling.

"Cat" I shriek.

"What?" everyone but Jade laughs. Why isn't Jade laughing. I thought she'd be taking the piss out of me but she's not. Her face holds no expression. What the hell is up with her today. She doesn't seem to be herself and it's freaking me out. I have to find out what's up with her. I'll have to talk to her about it later.

"I wasn't staring" I try to reason. "I was just.. I was.. erm..." I look around at each of her friends faces. They all seem to have a playful smile on their face - well, all of then except Jade. Something is seriously up with her today. "I wasn't staring at Jade" I screech, waving my arms about.

"You guys give me a rash" Jade moans, storming off towards Sikowitz's class.

"What's her problem?" Andre asks.

"She's been like that all morning" Beck states.

"She was all annoyed when I tried to talk to her earlier" I reveal.

"Maybe we should just give her some space. She'll be fine soon" Beck says.

"Yeah, Maybe you're right" I say as the bell for first lesson rings.

"The bells singing" Cat cheers. "Come on Robbie. Let's get to class" Cat grabs Robbies hand and drags him around the corner and towards Sikowitz's class.

"Robbie really needs to just ask her out" Andre comments.

"It's obvious he likes her" Beck replies.

"Come on guys. Lets get to class" I call over my shoulder before turning back around - sighing - and walking to class. Today's going to be a long day.

"Ahh nice of you three to join us" Sikowitz comments as Andre, Beck and I walk through the clssroom door.

"Sorry we're late" I apologise. I really just want to sit down and get on with the lesson. I don't need to be told off before. I turn around to notice that Andre and Beck had already sat down and were smirking at me. I burrow my eyebrows and scan the room. That's when I notice why they were smirking. The only available seat in the class was next to Jade - and she does not look happy. I stumble over to the chair and drop down on it; trying to ignore the scowl on Jade's face - but it hurts me. She really does hate me.. During the lesson I couldn't keep her eyes off Jade. Every time she looked at me; I looked away. I still can't believe I was stupid to stare at Jade so much that even Cat realised. It must have been so obvious to everyone in the hallway. I have to try to be more secretive. I have to stop staring as much. But why wouldn't I stare. Anyone can see that Jade is absolutely stunning. She's beautiful. I have to either get over her or I can just tell her how I feel. I can just tell her how much I like her and how much I would love to date her if she would give me the chance to do so. I can't tell her in school though. What if she freaks out. I'll have to tell her somewhere private. Maybe if I invite her to my house later and tell her that I need to speak to her. Yeah that could work. And it will give me time to think about how I'm going to tell her.

"Jade" I whisper.

"What?" she hisses.

"Can we talk?"

"We are"

"No. I'm serious. Can we talk after school"

"I don't like you" Jade hisses.

"Please. Just come to mine after school"

"Fine"

"Jade, Tori, one stage now. Acting excercise. You're a married couple having your first fight... Go" Sikowitz orders.

* * *

I'm sitting on the sofa waiting for Jade to turn up. Where the hell is she? I'm pacing forwards and backwards and I can't stop. I'm so nervous. .

"Why the hell are you pacing?" Trina asks, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Jade was meant to be here an hour ago"

"So?"

"And she's not here yet"

"And you're worring why?" Trina asks, dragging me down on the sofa next to her.

"I'm not worrying" I shrieks.

"Calm down" Trina soothes.

"I can't calm down" I shout.

"Tori-"

"How can I calm down? This is important. She should have been here an hour ago. What if she doesn't come? What if she lied? She hates me. Why would she come here when she hates me? She probably lied to get me off her back. Man, How could I be so stupid?!" I ramble with my head in my hands.

"Tor" Trina soothes while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I tense from the touch.

"I'm so stupid"

"What does it matter if she doesn't turn up?" she asks. I sigh and shake my head. How the hell can I be so stupid. "Come on Tori. Whatever it is you can tell me" She's right. I can trust her; she's my sister. It's better to tell her now and get it off my chest than for her to find out from someone else. If she finds out from someone else then it'll hurt her. We're related - I should be able to tell her anything.

"I like her" I whisper.

"Everyone knows that. You're always trying to be her friend." She doesn't get it.

"No I _like_-like her" I say, looking away. We fall into an awkward silence; neither of us saying one word. Neither of us know what to say. There's not a sound to be heard throughout the whole house. The sound of a first banging on the door breaks the silence and we both turn our heads to face each other.

"Vega you in?" Jade shouts through the door, while still hammering her fist against it. I tense up before I shoot off the sofa and towards the closed wooden door. I clutched the door handle but before I get the chance to open the door Trina pulls my arm away.

"You sure about this?"

"Trina" I reply tiredly.

"I'm serious. You sure you like her?" Jade carries on banging on the door.

"Vega. I know you're in there" Comes Jade's voice.

"Can you just go upstairs Trina"

"Tor-"

"Please.." I plead. Trina nods sadly and climbs the stairs. Once she reaches the top of the stairs she turns around and smiles. I nod nervously and she turns round and heads towards her room. I take a deep breath and open the door to reveal a soaking wet Jade standing there with her fist raised and a scowl on her face. I didn't even know that it was raining.

"Oh my God, Jade. You're drenched"

"No shit sherlock. Just let me in" Jade snaps. I move to the side allow space for her to enter. She pushes past and I close the door. "So why did you want me to come over and then not open the door for 10 minutes - leaving me in the pouring rain"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Well can you hurry up. I'm soaked and I'm cold" Jade moans.

"I'll be right back" I say, running up the stairs. I run into my room and head to my drawers. I pull open the bottom drawer and dig through the clothes.

"Vega" I hear Jade call. I grab a pai of grey sweat before shutting the drawer and opening the drawer above. I can hear footsteps behind me and I can tell that Jade is standing right behind me. "What are you doing?" I grab a black tank top then shut the drawer. I grab both items of clothing before turning around to face her. I throw the clothes at her and she cathces them out of reflex.

"Put those on"

"What?"

"Your wet. Put those on" I order. I sit down on my bed and shift my gaze from my lap to Jade.I can't take my eyes off of her. She kicks her red combat boots off first, then peels off her black fish-net tights. My eyes travel up her long bare legs. I scan her porcelain skin - from her feet to three quarters the way up her thighs whereher skirt stopped. I can feel her eyes on me but I couldn't pull my gaze pulls her green long-sleeved top off her body; exposing her stomach and black laced bra. My eyes travel up her body until they reach her chest. As my eyes reach her exposed chest I feel the muscles in my stomach tighten and butterflies rumbling.

"Like what you see?" Jade flirts.

"I-I wasn't looking." She laughs and saunters towards me.

"I didn't say you should stop" Jade whisper seductively in my ear while straddling my lap.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing?" I stutter again.

"Just be quite" Jade whisper huskily before crashing her lips into mine. Our tongues fight for dominance before oxygen's at a minimum and I have to pull back. She attaches her lips to my neck and begins to suck and nibble on my pulse point.

"Jade - ugh - maybe... oh God" I moan unvoluntary.

"Want me to stop?" Jade mumbles against my neck.

"N-no" Tori stutter. I know I have to stop this before it goes too far to trun back but I can't. It feels so good. My body's decieving me. Jades lips stay attached to my neck and her hands run up and down my sides and under my shirt. The touch of her hands on my bare skin cause Goose bumps to form. Her hands move to the hem of my shirt and she tugs at it.

"Can I?" Jade asks, detaching herself from my neck and looking her in the eyes. She bites her lower lip and she looks so beautiful. I gulp and nod. Jade peels my shirt off my body and drops it to the floor behind her. Jade crashes her lips back into mine. My hands find their way to Jades jeans pocket on her butt and I squeeze lightly. Jade reaches down and removes her own shirt from her body. This feels so great and I never in a million years thought that this would ever happen but now that it is happening I know that I have to stop it. I have to stop it before it goes too far and either one of us ends up regretting it. I don't want just one night or to be her booty call. I want to have an actual relationship with her. I want to be able to hold her hand in public and make sure everyone knows that she's mine and no ones elses. I want to be able to tell her how much I love her and make sure she never gets hurt in any way agin. I want to protect her but to be abloe to do that I have to stop this and talk to her. I have to tell her the truth.

"Jade?" I say as she reattaches her lips to my neck. "Jade" I try again.

"mhm..." Jade mumbles against my neck.

"Maybe we should slow down" I suggest. Jade's body tenses and she slides of my lap and sits on the bed next to me sighing.

"Sorry" Jade whispers; looking down at her lap.

"Hey" I say. I place my fingers under her chin and guide her face to look at me. I look in her eyes and I can see the nervousness she is hodling inside and how vunerable she actually is. Her body tenses yet again and I lick my lips. "Just relax" I whisper - my voice husky. She nods and takes a deep breath. I lean in towards her and she meets me halfway. Our lips merge together. Her hands gripped my waist and I tangle my hands in her hair. Shortly after I pull away and lean my forehead against hers.

"Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean"

"I want to try it"

"Us?"

"Yes. I want to try us but... I don't want people to know. I want to keep it between us for a little bit. All my life people have got involved in things that they didn't need to be involved in and ruined it for me. It happened with Beck and I lost him. I don't want it to happen to us. I don't want to loose you - especially not before we've even had a chance to figure what we are out"

"I'm fine with what but I want to tell Trina. I want her to be able to cover for me when I'm hanging out with you before I'm ready to come out and tell my parents. I don't want to sneak round behind her back"

"Sure. But are you sure she won't tell anyone?"

"She may be annoying and self concieded but I can trust her with anything. If it's important or personal she won't tell anyone at all; not untill I'm ready and I tell them first and then she'll just support us and our decision"

"Okay but no one else. Deal?"

"Deal" I agree. She grabs my hand and smiles.

"I want you to know that just because people don't know about us that you're not mine because you are. You're mine and I don't want anyone else to have you"

"Good. Because you're mine and I don't want anyone else to ever have you either" I reply kissing her soundly.


	5. Coming out

**A/N: Hey guys. I am spending my whole weekend updating as much as I can as I owe you all big time! I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Anyway, I'm going to update as many Jori Oneshots as I can and I'm going to try and get a new multi-chap story up as well. If any o you's have any story ideas whether they're one shots or not, I'd love it if you'd PM me them or just leave them in a review. I love you guys and I'm just going to get on with the story as I'm rambling AGAIN and I expect no one actually reads these. On with the story...**

* * *

"Jade. Wait up" Tori shouted. She run after Jade as quickly as she could but she'd lost sight of the young goth. Jade stormed off as quick as she could - she wasn't ready for this. She walked to the only place she knew she'd be safe. As soon as she reached her car she climbed into the drivers seat and shut the door. She placed the keys in the ignition but didn't turn the car on. She layed her forehead on the stearing wheel and breathed deeply. The passenger side door opened and Tori climbed into the car. She shut the door behind her. Thwe two girls sat in silnce; the only sound you could hear was the breths of the girls.

"Jade?." Jade didn't answer. She kept her head against the stearing wheel. "Jade?" Tori tried again. "Baby?" Jade lifted her head up but didn't say a word. Instead she turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Jade drove out of the car park and down the street. "Where we going?"

"Your house"

"We can't"

"Why not?"

"My parents are home" Tori said as Jade pulled up outside her house.

"Maybe we should tell them"

"What?" Tori snaps.

"Come on Tor"

"Fine but.."

"What?" Jade moaned.

"Only if we tell your Mom soon. We don't have to tell your Dad but we have to at least tell your Mom"

"Whatever, as long as we don't have to hide around all the time" Jade answers getting out the car. She walked round to open Tori's door and she stepped out. Jade shut the door behind her and grabbed her hand dragging her to the front door. Tori opened the front door and the two of them entered the house before shutting the door behind them.

"Hey Jade"

"Hey Mr. Vega" Jade greeted.

"What's up with Tori?"

"What'd you mean?" Jade asked, turning round to face where Mr. Vega was looking. Tori had just walked upstairs and appeared to be walking to her room. "Erm, I'll be right back" Jade said, running up the stairs. Jade walked into Tori's room to find it enpty. She shut the door and walked towards Trinas room. She knocked on the door. "Tor - Babe - You in there?" Jade asked, waiting outside.

"Come in" Trina called. Jade opened the door to find Tori sitting on Trina's bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Baby" Jade cooed, sitting down on the bed next to Tori. Tori wrapped her arm around Jade and cried into Jade's chest. She pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and stroked the brunettes hair.

"Jade" Tori sniffled.

"What is it?" jade asked softly - not wanting to upset the girl any more.

"What if they don't accaept us?"

"Tor. They're your parents. They love you so much - anyone can see that - and they'll love you no matter what. This doesn't change who you are. You're still the same girl you've always been. They'll accept you for who you are"

"What if they don't?"

"Well if they don't then we'll deal with that when it comes but it won't happen they're going to accept you and wonder why you're worrying about it" Jade replied, stroking the girls hair.

"Tori" Trina said, sitting down on the bed next to Jade. She patted her sisters back and spoke "Mom and Dad will accept you. They love you so damn much. And if they don't accept you, which will not happen, but if they don't then always know that you will always have me and Jade. Anyway, if they don't accept you straight away they will after a while. It may just take them some getting used to but Jade's right. It doesnt change who you are. You're till the annoying little sister I've known for seventeen years and just because you're dating a girl youw on't be able to get rid of me that easily." Tori laughed and turned her body round on Jades lap to face her sister.

"Will you be there?"

"If you want me to then I will" Trina said, looking over at Jade as if she was asking permission. Jade nodded and kissed the younger Vega sisters head.

"Can we do it now?" Tori asked innocently, turning to face Jade. Jade felt her stomach feel with nerves but she knew thhat if they didn't do it now then they never will.

"If you want to"

"I do"

"Then it's fine with me"

"Come on then." Tori jumped of Jades lap and pulled her and her sister off the bed. She pulled them towards the door.

"What's the hurry?" Trina joked.

"Scared you're gonna trun straight on me" Jade laughed.

"What. No. i just wanna get this over with before chickening out" Tori reasoned. Jade pulled her arm back and turned her to face her.

"I know. I was joking. Chill out, it's going to be fine" All three of them walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Mrs Vega asked from the kitchen table.

"I wanted to talk to you and Dad" Tori said; turning to face her Dad. "Daddy, will you came and sit down for a minute?"

"Sure" he replied warily. He sat down next to Mrs. Vega while Jade and Tori sat down opposite. Trina sat at the end of the table. Under the table Jade clutched Tori's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze; letting her know she was there for her.

"Mom, Dad, Jade and I have something to tell you" Tori started.

"What is it?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Mr. Vega asked.

"David"

"What?"

"Carry on sweetie" Mrs. Vega said while giving David a look. Tori looked over to Trina and she gave her a reassuring nod. Tori took a deep breath and held Jade's hand tighter.

"Jade and I are dating" Tori stated proudly. Both her parents sit there; neither of them making a sound.

"Así que te gustan las chicas?" David asked.

"Me gusta Jade" Tori replied.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Tres meses"

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" Holly asked.

"Tenía miedo"

"What are they say?" Jade whispered to Trina.

"They're just asking how long"

**"**Espera, así que no hay chicos? No hay embarazos de adolescentes? - " David carried on.

"papá? Tori interuppted.

"¡Alabado sea el Señor!"

"Ignore your father" Holly said. Jade looked relieved; not being able to understand them was really starting to stress her out. She had no idea what they were saying.

"So, you're okay with it?" Tori asked.

"Of course I am Honey. We both are"

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you're Fathers just happy they'll be no teenage prenancies" Holly joked. Jade blushed scarlett.

"There's still Trina" Jade joked.

"Hey"

"Don't tell David that" Holly laughed.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Jade?"

"Really Mrs. Vega?" Jade asked shocked that she'd just been invited to have dinner with her Girlfriends family.

"Yeah, you're family now"

"Thank you. I'd love to"

"Mom. Jade and I have a project to finish for Sikowitz class so we'll just be in my room" Tori said, getting up and walking towards the stairs. Jade stood up and started to follow her. Just as they were walking up the stairs Mrs. Vegas voice was heard -

"Girls" They both turned around to face her. "Just keep the noise down please"

"Mom" Tori complained.

"Erm, Yes Mrs. Vega." The girls turned around and carried on walking up the stairs. Well that ended embarrasingly but at least it went well.

* * *

**A:N/ Here's the translations so you know what was being said without having to look it up yourself. I know it's kind of annoying when people use other languages but I thought that Mr. Vega might talk to Tori in Spanish as I think they can speak it and he probably would want to says tuff without Jade hearing and him embarrasing himself. It's as if they're having a private conversation because Jade can't intervine. Anyway, I rushed this a little bit because even though I wanted to write as much as I can this weekend - I actually have some art work to do but tomorrow I have the whole day to update. Do you guys want more 'Jori colection' one-shots or do you want me to start another multi-shap story? If you do I would love to know if you want it to be a Jori shipping or a different ship. Byez :) **

**Asi que te gustan las chicas? - So you like girls?**

**Me gusta Jade - I like Jade.**

**¿Por cuánto tiempo" - How long?**

**Tres meses - three months.**

**¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - Why do not you tell us before?**

**Tenía miedo - I was afraid. **

**Espera, así que no hay chicos? No hay embarazos de adolescentes - Wait, so no kids? no teenage pregnancies.**

**papá? - Daddy?**

**¡Alabado sea el Señor! - Praise the Lord!**


	6. The Beach House Part One

**A/N - Hey guys. This is going to be a two shot I think. It may even be a three-shot but I don't want to give anything away. This one will include some references to sex and other sexual things. I'm not going to ramble on anymore so I hope you guys enjoy this. I may have the other chapter up today or tomorrow otherwise it will be up during the week. :)**

* * *

"So... You in?" Tori asked enthusiastically.

"Yupperooni" Robbie replied.

"Anyone else want to be my guardian?" Rex piped in.

"You're not bringing Rex" Jade said.

"But-"

"NO" Jade shouted. Tori wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

"Hey. Calm down" the half-Latina whispered in her ear. Jade nodded as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Just leave him at home?" Tori asked.

"Fine..." Robbie mumbled.

"Hey girlies" Andre greeted.

"Hey" Tori chirped hugging him. As soon as she pulled back Jade wrapped her arm round the young-Latinas waist protectively. Tori chuckled causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Beck and Cat are both up for the cabin next week. We're going Monday right?"

"Well Jade and I were going to go Sunday and meet you guys there. That okay?"

"Of course it is"

"You know the way. right?" Tori asked.

"You better know the way" Jade snarled.

"Yeah, I remember the way there. Don't worry about it - You two just enjoy having the place to yourself for the day" Andre smirked.

"You better not be thinking what I think you are" Jade growled.

"I'm not" Andre insisted. Jade started at him intently. "I-I-I gotta go" Andre shrieked before running in the opposite direction.

"I'll get him" Robbie said, running off in the direction that Andre had gone.

"Did you have to do that?" Tori asked, turning round to face Jade.

"Yes. I don't want him thinking about us having sex, it's disturbing"

"Andre's not like that" Tori defended.

"He's a teenage boy, of course he's like that"

"But-"

"I don't want him thinking of us having sex" Jade interrupted.

"But he doesn't know that we've actually had sex yet"

"Babe, we're not exactly discrete and you can always feel the sexual tension around us"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like right now I really want to just rip your clothes off right now"

"Well Sunday's going to be a fun night then"

"Yeah it is" Jade smirked.

* * *

"You got hold of either of them yet?" Beck asked.

"Nope" Andre replied.

"Me neither"

"Their phones keep going to voice mail" revealed Robbie.

"Do you think Tori and Jadey are okay?" Cat asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine Cat." Robbie placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace.

"Robbie's right. They're probably still sleeping" Beck reassured her.

"Well, we'll be able to see for ourselves" Andre said as he pulled up in front of the beach house. The group got out of the car before Robbie commented on the size.

"It's huge"

"Andre, you got the key?" Cat asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah, here" he passed her the key. "Open the door and see where they are. We'll bring the bags in"

"Kay kay." Cat walked up to the door and unlocked it before stepping inside. "Jadey, Tori" Cat called. "You two here?" Cat walked into the kitchen to find it empty, same as the living room, the bathroom and the study. She climbed the stairs and checked each room to find them empty. She opened the last door to find the girls peacefully asleep in each others arms. The covers were strewn and both of their bare bodies were fully visible to the young girl and anyone else who was to walk in. Cat covered her eyes and took a deep breath. This was not what she wanted to see. Thoughts raced through her mind and she knew she had to be the one to wake them up. The red-headed girl walked round to the right side of the bed and tapped Jade on the bare shoulder; the girl didn't stir. She tapped her on the shoulder harder causing the girl to roll over and face Cat. Cat buried her head in her hands.

"Crap" Jade shouted, grabbing the covers and covering her and her girlfriends bodies.

"Hi" Cat whispered.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought we were meant to all be coming here for the week" Cat replied slightly confused.

"Yeah, but why you here so early?"

"It's 3:30"

"What?!" Jade shrieked, grabbing her phone and checking the time.

"Jade?" Tori spoke groggily. Jade turned round to face the half-Latina.

"Yeah babe?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"3:30"

"Shit" Tori gasped while jumping out of bed.

"Tor-"

"The others are going to be here soon" she rambled on while grabbing clothes and shoving them on.

"They're already here" Jade replied, sitting up and clutching the covers.

"What?" Tori asked, spinning round to be faced by her girlfriend and best friend. "Cat"

"Hi hi"

"Erm babe"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't got a top on" Jade smirked. Tori looked down and blushed before she grabbed Jade's top off the floor and pulled it on.

"Cat" Jade started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure" Cat winked and walked out the room.

"Stop doing that with your eye" Tori pleaded.


	7. The Beach House Part Two

**A/N: Here's part two...**

* * *

"Well that was... weird" Tori commented, snuggling further into her girlfriends arms.

"It was great - the bit with the fly coming out of the guys eye and the boy killing his parents and what about the bit where the door gets broken" Jade mused. Cat whimpered and buried her head into Robbies chest.

"Jade" Tori sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you stop talking about it - you're scaring Cat" Tori complained.

"Fine" Jade mumbled and rolled her eyes. The group was silent; none of them knew what to say. "I'm bored now" Jade moaned.

"We should play a game" Cat recommended happily.

"I'd love to play a game" Jade whispered seductively into her girlfriends ear before nibbling it. A small moan left Tori's mouth before she could stop it. She blushed brighter than Cats hair while Jade chuckled.

"Can you two not go 20 minutes without getting horny?" Beck asked bluntly.

"Jealous?" Jade smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Shut it West. At least I can control myself"

"I can control myself" Jade snapped.

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Let's play 'Have You Ever' and see just how much you can control yourself"

"You're on. I'm totally going to win this"

"You guys in?" Beck asked, scanning the group of friends. A series of 'yeahs' came from the teenagers.

"Yay" Cat cheered, jumping up off the sofa. "Let's sit in a circle and play." Cat dropped down onto the floor. She tapped the spot to her right "Robbie, sit next to me" Robbie blushed and sat down next to her. Jade walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard and six shot glasses. She arrived beck into the living room and joining her friends in the middle of the floor. The circle went clockwise in an order of: Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Tori then Jade.

"So how we going to do this?" Andre asked.

"Okay, we'll take it in turns. Whoever's turn it is has to say something they've never done before and whoever has done it has to take a shot of vodka" Jade replied, handing out a shot glass filled with vodka to everyone before placing the bottle of vodka in the middle of the circle.

"Who's going to start?" Robbie asked.

"I will" Beck replied before Jade got a chance to. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N: The third and final part will be out tomorrow. It's 3:02am here and I need to sleep but I'll update in the morning. Byes. **


	8. The Beach House Part Three

**A/N: Omg guys. I am so sorry this update is two days late. I meant to update it on Saturday but I had to complete my art coursework and to be honest Itotally forgot but here it is - two days late but its still here. Anyway, here's part three. Enjoy...**

* * *

"I have never kissed someone of the same sex" Beck smirked. Jade, Tori and Cat all took a shot before refilling their glasses.

"You did that on purpose" Jade accused.

"Yeah I did" Beck smirked. "What you going to do about it?"

"Seriously guys" Tori whined.

"What?" They both snapped, turning to face her.

"Stop arguing"

"I'm going to win" Jade replied certainly.

"How do we know who's won?"

"Whoever is the last one to be able to drink wins" Jade replies.

"So, it's all about how well you can handle your drink?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah" Jade replied.

"Looks like I'm going to be the one to win" Beck smirked yet again.

"You wish"

"You know I'm right"

"I've always been able to handle my drink better than you" Jade insisted.

"Really?" Beck laughed.

"Watch what you say Oliver" Jade warned.

"Can't take it West?"

"Don't push me"

"Babe" Tori tried.

"I'm busy" Jade replied, glaring at Beck. Tori sighed deeply before scooting her body over and sitting on the young, pale girls lap. Jade didn't notice and if she did she didn't let anyone know that. She didn't move at all - not even an inch.

"Becky, Jadey" Cat whined while leaning into Robbies embrace. Neither of them noticed the girls plea. "Tori, do something please?" Cat begged, pouting. It was literally impossible to say no to cat. It was like saying no to a six year old - it broke your heart. The way she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes and pleaded made you say yes. You did not want to make her cry and if you said no to her that's what you'd get. Tori sighed before answeing.

"Erm, sure." Tori turned to face the paler girl and proceeded to do the only thing she knew that always 100% distracted the girl. Vega crashed her lips into her and Jade immediately kissed back. Their lips moved in sync as Jade snaked her hands through Tori's hair before pulling the girl even closer until it was no long possible. The half-Latina stroked her hands up and down the girls sides as they both melted into the kiss. After 5 minutes of making out and several embarrassing moans from both girls, the group of teenagers started to become uncomfortable with what was happening in front of them. Andre got the two girls attention by clearing his throat. The two girls sepreated their lips. Each of them had a huge smile plastered on their lips as Tori turned her body round to face the others causing her back to press up against the other girls front.

"You did that on purpose" Jade accused, squeazing the girl on her lap.

"What makes you say that?" Tori humoured.

"You distracted me-" Jade turned her head to look at Beck. "She distracted me" the girl accused again.

"Whatever you say West." Tori turned her body to face the taller girl and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't let him get to you - you'll win. We nedd to beat Becks ass." Jade smirked as Tori pecked her on the cheek then turned to face the group.

"Andre, your turn" Jade informed, looking at the dark-skinned boy.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Jade and Tori both downed their drinks.

"What's skinny dipping" Cat asked innocently while Tori refilled hers and Jades glasses.

"It's when you go swimming naked - normally with another person" Robbie replied while blushing redder than Cat's hair.

"Oh" Cat replied, furrowing her eyebrows. A second a later her facial expression changed and she smiled as she leaned into Robbie and kissed his cheek. "Tori, your turn" Cat cheered.

"Okay, erm..." Tori started. "This is hard" Tori complained. Thirty seconds passed and still Tori had not answered.

"Come on Tor, it can't be that hard" Andre complained. Tori sighed.

"Erm..." she mumbled. She leaned back into the younger girl as she moved her hair over one shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. She whispered in her ear and a small ghost of a smile appeared of Tori's lips.

"Okay" she started. "Never have I ever had to get myself off." Andre, Robbie and Beck all downed their drinks before refilling them. Jade growled before taking her shot and biting Tori's earlobe. Tori squealed before turning round to glare at Jade before refilling her glass and turning back around. "Babe"

"Never have I ever locked my keys in my car" Beck down his drink on his own before refilling.

"So you're going to play it like that"

"Yep" Jade replied, popping the 'p'.

"Never have I ever given a hickey" Cat said, looking down ashamed. Robbie pulled her in close and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Kitty. I haven't either" Robbie comforted before kissing her on the cheek. Cat nodded as Tori, Jade, Andre and Beck all downed their drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex in a hot tub." Robbie didn't expect anyone to drink. He thought of the thing he thought was the least likely to stop people drinking but it didn't work. Jade and Tori both looked at each other before drinking their glasses in one gulp.

"You've done that?" Robbie asked, shocked.

"Yeah" Jade replied while Tori nodded.

"Woah" Andre breathed.

"I thought we were playing "have you ever' not 'find out what Jade and Tori have done together" Tori snapped.

"Tor, calm down" Jade comforted while hugging the young girl. Tori took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"I think you should just go to bed. I'll be up in a minute" Jade whispered. The half-Latina nodded before standing and climbing the stairs without saying a word to anyone.

"What's up with Tori?" Cat asked.

"She's just tired" Jade excused.

"Oh, okay"

"I'm kinda tired too so I'm gonna go sleep too." Jade stood up. "You guys can do whatever you want - just don't disturb us." Jade walked up the stairs.

"Night" Cat called out as Jade shut their bedroom door. Tori was sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey" Jade whispered, sitting down and pulling the girl onto her lap. Tori cried quietly into the girls shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" Jade asked, kissing the top of the girls head.

"I don't want them to know everything. I don't want them to judge us"

"Tor, listen to me. They're our friends and they won't judge us and anyway it doesn't matter what people think of us. What we get up to in out own time shouldn't matter to anyone else and it's normal. Having sex makes a relationship more stable and keeps it going - there's nothing to be ashamed of" Jade ranted.

"Promise?" Tori asked.

"I promise" Jade smiled.

* * *

The next morning Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie were all up and ready to head to the beach. They would have been there already if the other two girls had bothered to actually get up early.

"Are they seriously still asleep?" Andre asked.

"They went to bed way earlier than us. They can't still be asleep" Beck complained.

"Lil' Red?" Andre started.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up from her phone.

"Can you go and wake them up?"

"Jade won't kill you but she'll kill us oif we wake them up" Robbie explained.

"Kay kay" Cat chirped. "Be back in a minute." Cat ran upstairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She looked as excited as a kid in a candy shop. "Jadey, Tori" She called, barging in the room. Her eyes diverted to the bed. "Not again" she complained.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, I've been thinking about this and I know I've been slacking majorly and I need to start updating regularly. I have so many ideas for new stories and for the stories I have and I can't wait to share them with you all. I wanted to know whether you guys wanted me to just update whenever I get the time or if you wanrt me to update on a certain day weekly or whenever. Just let me know by leaving reviews or sending me a PM. I love you guys and I really appreciate all the people who read this and especially when you guys leave me a review. They always make me smile. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you guys. I hope you enjoy this. And im rambling again... I'm just going to stop typing now, byes :D**


End file.
